


A Family Affair

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Het, Incest, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings have been brewing between Ezio and Claudia for some time, unwilling to cement their relationship it takes a drunken night to realise what they mean to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

Ezio was currently tip-toeing around Monteriggioni with as much stealth as he could muster, utilising all his recent assassin’s training. He had been doing so for the last few days but despite all of this he could not think up a decent way out of his current predicament. 

Eager to go out to the training grounds, even at this late hour, he snuck through the villa aiming to head out into the blissful dark and spend a few hours honing his skills, alone. Not that anyone would mind his late night voyage, he could come and go as he pleased, however the reason he was acting so suspiciously is that he did not particularly want to run into his sister Claudia.

It had only been one week of avoidance so far, but he had missed his little wildcat. That had been Federico and his nickname for her as children. Their boisterous little sister was an Auditore through and through. After an incident when she was only five years, a boy a few years older and much larger had tried to bully her. As her older brothers, it was their duty to protect their little sister and teach the ruffian a lesson.   
There was apparently no need; she bit, scratched punched and kicked her way through a scrap, emerging with a cut lip and bruised eye, but victorious nonetheless.

He and Federico received a hearty beating form their father for allowing their sister to get into such a state but Ezio knew from then he would never have to protect her. Claudia would never wait to be saved, she would save herself. Although that did not prevent him from knocking out Duccio de Luca’s teeth when he dared cheat on her. In his mind his sister was far too good for such a man; he was of no great importance and no great loss. Ezio never admitted aloud, but their break up pleased him.

He missed her fun and her laughter, of which there was precious little of late and also her advice. She had whined, as was her wont, for being dragged from the cosmopolitan Florence to the suburban Tuscan town but as the only girl she was the princess of the family and Ezio was only happy to treat her as such. With the majority of their family murdered by the Borgia’s, they should have been sticking closely together in Monteriggioni, but he had gone and ruined that and now he felt indescribably guilty.

 

 

Late in the evening Uncle Mario had sent him to look for Claudia before their mother realised she was missing. The girl was unlikely to be in any trouble, but it was dark and she was not home; most likely wandering the streets and getting up to mischief. 

Eventually tracking her down to a small shaded and secluded garden, he found his sister happily laughing and drinking with friends. It would seem Claudia had raided their Uncles wine cellar and liberated a few bottles. 

He should have sent her home to sober up at that point. He should have been the responsible adult at that moment which he was supposed to be coming. Much later, too much later in fact, Ezio realised Federico would have done so; sent her back home to face their parents wrath for out cavorting and getting drunk in the street, but he had never been the sensible brother. 

Instead he shooed away the youthful group and plonked himself down on the grass beside her, helping himself to some of Mario’s famous wine.

They had both lost so much, they only had each other, and their mother of course but she had not been the same since their father and sibling’s death. Ezio couldn’t bring himself to chid or be strict with Claudia. She needed some fun, she needed life and she needed friends of her own age. He felt that their mother was leaning far too heavily on her since the execution and there was nothing for her in Monteriggioni. At least he was in training, expected to become a skilful assassin like his father but Claudia was expected to run the household, suffocating under the conformity of being a lady and their mother’s increasing worry.

 

 

So they laughed and talked and sat under the stars in the warm Tuscan night. They rarely got time to spend alone together with all the current events so enjoyed the simple pleasure of one another’s company for a while. They finished the wine. That had been a mistake.

‘There is no one interesting here Ezio.’ Claudia sighed dramatically and he smirked to himself, she was precocious and always had been.

‘There is plenty of interesting people here, Claudia. Me for one.’

Smirking at her she only laughed and elbowed him in jest.

‘What you mean is that there is no boys here to pay you the same attention as in Florence.’

Claudia stuck her tongue out at him, ‘I did not mean that! And I wasn’t’ the one that chased after half the girls and whores in town.’

Ezio set a teasing tone, ‘I can’t help it if women find me irresistible.’

His sister merely rolled her eyes at his boasting, ‘Oh you, you are such a bragger, dear brother.’

‘What? I am, obviously. All those Auditore good looks.’

‘Oh really, I’m I attractive then?’

Smiling at her, he brushed a dark lock that had escaped her braid and slid across her temple, ‘Of course, my sister is the most beautiful girl in Italy.’

And it was true. At least he thought so and the compliment was worth it to see her blush ever so slightly.

Leaning forwards he meant to kiss her cheek lightly, unfortunately Claudia chose that moment to turn her head towards him. His lips grazed over a feathery soft cheek, connecting with delicate pink rosebud lips instead. The kiss sent a thrill through his body that had nothing to do with brotherly love. 

Large dark eyes blinked owlishly at him but she didn’t seem very taken aback by the distinctly unchaste kiss. Her lips met the corner of his mouth, a ghost like brush, tickling a smile from him.

Fuelled by alcohol and grief and need, they fell upon one another seeking comfort in each other’s embrace, all lips and teeth and passion. 

She kissed him like she wanted him and needed him and it was perfect. Claudia’s kisses were passionate and unhesitant. He briefly wondered when the little girl he played with as a youth had grown up. When had she stopped being the annoying little sister that followed her brothers everywhere, especially when they were trying to chat up girls and became a young woman that was more than eager and sexually confident.

Clothing was quickly loosened or pushed aside as both became desperate for the illicit touch of skin on skin. She was so warm and soft and if he had been less drunk he would have like to spent time exploring this new found treasure but right now he wanted to bury himself in her and lose his mind.

Hand’s explored his body with a confident ease and when her palm wrapped around his growing erection, Ezio fought hard not to buck his hips and moan into her mouth. A pang of unbridled jealousy shot through him, he had no right to feel that way, no right to be jealous given the crime he was currently committing but he wasn’t her first lover and part of him wanted to hunt down any man who dared to touch her. He almost asked, but restrained himself, contented with running his lips along her jaw and down her collarbone knowing that she was now his and he could have her.

Lying in a secluded garden in the dark, on a blanket of discarded clothing, he eventually sunk himself into her eager body with a welcome groan. It felt like heaven and her soft little cries and encouragements in his ear only spurred him closer to his release. There was no sense of rhythm between them just both desperately clinging to one another, crushing together as if they were trying to merge both bodies into one.

 

 

They awoke a few hours later wrapped in each other, bodies aching from post orgasms love making and head aching from the alcohol. The realisation of what they had done came swiftly and horrifically. 

It was a long, uncomfortable walk back to the villa where Ezio abruptly locked himself in his room in need of a hot bath to wash away the evidence of his crime.

He couldn’t face her after that and he could barely look his mother in the eye. God, if she ever found out it would probably kill her. His uncle had even commented that his fighting form was off. No wonder when all he could see when he closed his eyes was Claudia’s perfectly curved body under his and feel her kisses like warm sunlight on his skin.

 

 

With a small gasp of pain he stubbed his toe on a chest lying in the hallway, realising far too late that he should not be wandering around in the dark. Hobbling slightly, he suddenly caught movement out the corner of his eye.

Oh no, she was there. Right there. 

Claudia was standing right in front of him in the dim candlelit hallway in the most translucent nightdress he could have imagined. Her long black hair was loose and in disarray, she looked beautiful. So much for sneaking around in the dark, hoping to avoid uncomfortable situations, he thought.

His sister gave him a hard look,

‘Ezio.’ She greeted him coolly.

‘Claudia.’

‘You have been avoiding me.’

‘I-I apologise. Thought it for the best.’

She sniffed peevishly, ‘You coward.’

‘What?!’ He realised he had unexpectedly yelled, it echoed through the tilled hallway so he lowered his voice to a more angry whisper, ‘What did you call me?’

‘A coward. You are not a man Ezio, you are a boy that always runs away from his problems.’

‘How dare you.’ In his anger he had closed the small space between them. Claudia backed up hard against the wall in retreat but he followed, towering over her, arms braced on either side of her head effectively trapping her.

‘You know nothing, I am no coward.’

Claudia only glared at him petulantly, ‘You could have simply said we made a mistake or you could have owned up to your true feelings, either way we would have had closure but you run away and hid. At least you will make a wonderful assassin, Ezio; they are good at skulking in the shadows.’

Rage flared at her taunting. How dare she judge him? He did all this for the family, for her! Had she no idea what he had been going through the last few days? Terrible guilt and shame but all the while eagerly wanting nothing more than to see her, be with her. He would do it again if he had the chance, even when he knew he shouldn’t. If that one drunken moment was all he could have then he would accept it.

Leaning his forehead against hers, the smallest touch of skin sent thrills through his body. Ezio could only mumble, ‘I want you Claudia, more than anything.’

The look she gave him was worth more than words. ‘Then why can’t we?’

He laughed, not like it was funny, ‘You cannot seriously need me to answer that?’

Her arms snaked around his waist, splayed hands gently rubbing his back through his clothing, ‘No one will know if we do not tell them.’

‘Claudia…’ He was about to tell her no, that it was impossible. Someone would find out, surely? It would destroy their mother, their Uncle would probably throw them out, but she whispered, ‘I love you, Ezio.’

And he could do nothing but return. Despite his internal protest it wouldn’t happen again, and for the sake of the family they should not act further on the development of their relationship, he found himself leaning forward and capturing her lips, kissing her with as much passion and feel as he could muster.

Claudia responded, her body melting snuggly against his. She was so temperate and passionate, fiery but occasionally infuriating; he wanted more, always. 

His hands shifted from the wall to her hips pushing her roughly against the bare brick surface so that he could press the line of his body against hers. His growing erection pressed against her hip and he ground her shamelessly against the wall, showing just how much she affected him.

They were only a corridor from her bedroom, but Ezio had no idea how they managed to make it to the door. Never once letting his lips leave hers they stumbled all the way there, thankfully coming across no other inhabitants of the Auditore manor.

One inside her room, and the heavy wooden door closed with a deafening finality, he had second thoughts again. They couldn’t do this here, under their Uncle’s roof, with their mother so close by. They would have to stop.

Breaking apart, both breathing heavily form their exertions, Ezio could only stare, fascinated, at her swollen lips, mauled pink from his mouth. Sensibility left him however, when Claudia mounted the bed, crawling amongst the covers with a cat-like grace, white-transparent nightdress shifting and clinging over taught curves.

Quickly shirking out his vest and boots, he crawled on the bed after her, yes he wanted this and the things he would go through to have more. She was his sister but also his soul mate, another part of himself who would always be there no matter what else in their life happened. They would have to find a way to make it work.

Claudia had him on his back and pinned faster than he would have thought. Her thighs brushed the outside of his legs as she straddled him and that one small touch was almost too much. Resting his hands at her knees he slid them up smooth creamy thigh flesh, pushing her scant nightdress up along with his movements. She was busy attacking his jaw line with eager little nips, working her way down his neck to his collar. A small pink tongue caressed his skin, tasting the sweat from him; he briefly wondered what she tasted like.

He sat up, Claudia still in his lap, as she helped remove his white undershirt, hands caressing his shoulders, gently massaging the muscles there before sliding down his back and along his shoulder blades. Grabbing two fistfuls of nightshirt, she pulled it over her head. The silky fabric slid over her enticingly while Ezio lay back against the pillows of her bed and watched the slow reveal of her body. The superfluous clothing was discarded to the floor without a second glance.

Nude she was breath-taking, he hadn’t fully appreciated it in the dark and in his semi drunken state but now he could eye the gentle curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the lightly tanned skin. Running his hands over her hips, lightly skimming her ribs he rested them just under the curve of soft breast tissue, pulling her forward for a long, lingering kiss.

As their lips met, his hands brushed higher, thumb pad rubbing across already peaked nipples; it sent a gasp from her mouth that was lost in his.

Bucking in his lap, Ezio was aware that the front fastenings of his leather trousers were becoming wet as Claudia rubbed herself back and forward, enjoying the friction of the rough fabric along her clit. His erection already straining against the fabric only peaked it more for her to pleasure herself on.

She reached down, eager fingers fumbling with the front fastenings of his trousers. She was quick and wanted desperately the feel of him penetrating her. Ezio grabbed her hands stilling them. In their drunken state they had rushed things, now he wanted the joy of a slow explore of her body.

Grabbing the flesh of her backside in his hands he gave a playful spank that earned him a small yelp from her lips. Pulling, he encouraged his sister to slide up the front of his body. As she settled her knees either side of his head, delicate arse against his chest, he set to work. 

Darting out his tongue he made a long slow swipe between her legs, she squeaked in surprise. 

‘Ezio-,’ she breathed but he ceased any further talking with a mumble of ‘hush’ against her pussy, the vibrations of his mouth causing her to squirm and moan against him.

Using his hands on her backside, he encouraged her movement, helping her to buck her hips slightly against his mouth while his tongue danced over her sensitive bud. Occasionally he would dip his tongue into her, flexing the dexterous muscle along her inner walls before returning the gentle padding of her clit.

Claudia moaned and writhed above him, her arousal increased with his ministrations, wetness coating his mouth and jaw as he lapped while she gripped the headboard of the bed for support. He said a silent thanks to Signora Paola and the Courtesans of La Rosa Colta for their expert advice on how to pleasure women. His talents had been much in demand by the ladies of Florence.

The quivering of her thighs around his head and the loud moans of pleasure told him she was close to coming. Her movements abruptly stopped and she gasped his name coming apart on his talented tongue. While one long last lick that earned him a small sigh, Ezio eased her sated body off of his, laying her gently on her back.

Rolling off the bed to stand on the floor, he quickly removed the last of his clothing. Finally nude, he crawled back to where his sister lay, sweat sheened and panting in post orgasm bliss. She murmured his name, reaching out for him in encouragement and it was music to his ears.

Her legs spread further apart as he leaned over her body and settled himself between them. Claudia wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace, eager to merge both bodies as close together as possible and have soft skin sliding across skin. Ezio kissed her fiercely, possessively, as he flexed his hips, pushing his straining cock into the warm softness of her in one fluid movement. He simply couldn’t wait anymore, no teasing, he had to have her again and at least be fully conscious of it this time. He would savour every moment.

Her cried were lost in his mouth as their kiss deepened; tongue's dancing fiercely with one another. Her legs wrapped around his hips in silent encouragement, hands sliding to his waist as he propped himself up on his arms either side of her for a better angle.

He drew himself out agonisingly slowly, almost completely withdrawing from her passionately welcoming pussy before plunging back in as deeply as he could go. God, Ezio thought, she felt wonderful. Not wanting this to be over too quickly, he slowed, timing his pace and concentrating on not getting lost in her warm soft body. 

It was not easy. Claudia wriggled and bucked and screamed under him, the wildcat making reappearance. Hips rose to meet his thrusts, fingers gripping his hips and pulling in encouragement. 

Nails raked down his back, he couldn’t help but groan and arch, lifting his hips higher and almost driving her up off the ground. Suddenly, he felt pressure on the back of his knee and strong hands pushing and pulling his hips. 

Startled, Ezio now found himself deftly rolled onto his back looking up at his smirking sister above him. It would seem that she learned a few moves of her own.

Raising her hips slightly, Claudia reached down between their bodies. Taking a firm grip on his erection, she positioned him at her entrance and sank slowly onto him. He bit back an ecstatic groan, closing his eyes and flinging his head backwards against the pillows until he was sheath inside her. God she was tight from this angle and the sight of her naked body above his was making his arousal almost painful.

Opening his eyes to watch the tantalising sight of his sister buck and sway above him, her body rode his in a furious pace. He reached up, drawing his hands across hips, her ribs before settling on her breasts bouncing so provocatively above him. He squeezed gently, rubbing her nipples with his fingers until goosebumps crawled along her flesh. 

He smirked at her. She was enjoying the power over him, having him under her, hearing him moaning and begging her like the goddess she was. Claudia thought she had him but he wasn’t going to let her get the better of him. Ezio let her enjoy it for a while; he himself was enjoying the erotic sight of her taking charge of him. He could feel her thighs bunch; her inner muscles tighten around him as she moved up and down, varying her movements with rolls of her hips and causing him to bite his lip in an effort to stop from coming on the spot.

Using tactics that would have helped in any brawl, Ezio dug his heels into the soft bed and pushed firmly upwards, pulling Claudia around to change positions. He was now back firmly on top; Claudia gave a small squeak of protest and a giggle as she found herself sprawled back on the bed. 

Eager, his body joined with hers again, not wanting to be parted for one more moment. Kissing her deeply, he wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, rising to his knees and lifting her in his embrace. Kneeling and bracing her back against the headboard, her body curled around his, it was a perfect angle to take what he wanted. Ezio set a brutal pounding rhythm, rocking her violently against the headboard. He hoped no one in the house could hear their moans or the hearty smack of their joining bodies. The bed was also making a rather obvious noise against the villa wall. 

He was so close, he could feel his body tightening, a pressure low in his groin telling him he wouldn’t last much longer. Claudia only cried for more, urging him on with her soft gasps in his ear, fingers tangling in his hair. All pretext of rhythm was now lost, it was simply two bodies crushing together in desperate need of release. 

He buried his lips in the crook of her neck, kissing and sinking teeth into delicate flesh as firmly as he could. Claudia was his; he would have it no other way. He wanted to own her, to leave his mark on her perfect body, to have them like this always. 

Her nails ranked down his back, the small exciting pain spurring him onwards. He saw her hand sneak down between their joined bodies, a few final flicks of her clit sent her over the edge and he felt her convulsing around him.

The feeling was more than he needed to push him over the edge, cock tightening almost painfully as he released into her body.

Both panting and exhausted, Ezio sunk onto the bed pulling Claudia with him. His softening cock slid out of her with a small wet pop as he pulled her into his embrace, snuggling down under the covers. Her head resting on his shoulder, arm folded across his stomach and their legs entwined, he kissed the top of her hair as they dozed off to sleep, regretting that he would most likely need to sneak out her room before morning, lest anyone walk in and discover them. But they could have a few hours together now, and there would always be tomorrow night.


End file.
